That Dang Cat
by Lyrical Sunrise
Summary: You know you've gone crazy when you are following your best friend, who's lost it nonetheless, in a strange forest with a stray cat. Especially when that cat seems to want you to jump into a gaping hole in the ground. The cat wants us dead...or does it? What does this weird PM mean? Why did the cat trip us? I think this whole adventure is that dang cat's fault. Rated T for swearing
1. Noelle has lost it

_**We know this does not seem like a transformers fanfic, but hold your horses, we're getting there, patience is a virtue that most readers don't have.**_

_**Learn it.**_

* * *

"How do you like your eggs?" A girl with short blond hair turned her head towards another girl with long black hair. "Um...that's random, I don't know, sunny side up?" The black haired girl burst into laughter. "What?" "It's just-" The girl broke off in a giggle, "Sunny and Sides!" "Excuse me?" "You know, Sunny and Sides? Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? From Transformers?"

Noticing the confused blonde's face, the black haired girl sighed. "Transformers is about giant alien robots from another planet (obviously). The Autobots-which Sunny and Sides are a part of-are the good guys, while the Decepticons are the bad guys. It's a really good series."

"Maybe I'll check it out sometime."

"You really should, Noelle."

* * *

That was the day it all started.

* * *

Aria opened her fanfiction inbox, and tucked a wayward strand of her long black hair behind her ear. She answered all the usual PMs she had received, nearing the end of the list, she noticed a new name. _Probably someone asking about something on one of my stories_ she told herself.

After absentmindedly clicking on the name, the letters finally processed in her brain. The letters spelled out **Primus**_._ She laughed to herself, thinking it was just some random transformers fan thinking they're cool and posing as "Primus". She then thought she would humor them and pretend to go along with it. The message typed in the colored bubble read

**"Do you like Transformers?"**

* * *

We were in a heap of trouble now.

* * *

Aria rolled her eyes and typed back **"Yes"** Still she was going along with a charade, so she waited for the next reply. Which surprisingly came in under a minute.

**"If you could become a sparkling, what would your life be?" **"If you could become a sparkling, what would your life be?" She repeated to herself out loud.

"Hmm..."** "Well, first off, I wouldn't become a sparkling without my BFF 'Carolcat' . We'd be in the TFP universe, and have Sideswipe and Sunstreaker there too, because who wouldn't want them there? I wouldn't know what we would look like though, if we were sparklings, best let fate decide that. But if we were allowed to pick, Carolcat would most definitely be blue and white, I would be teal and orange. Going even farther, our names would be Seaflinger, me, and Carolcat as Froststar. We had a lot of time to think about it. :)"**

* * *

Aria changed our lives with the click of her mouse.

* * *

Aria exited out of the screen as the doorbell to her house rang. She walked to the door and looked out the peephole. A familiar blonde haired girl stood outside. Aria opened the door for her friend, but Noelle made no move to come in. Noelle jerked her head to the side, Aria followed the motion to see a dark foggy gray cat. "And I'm looking at a cat...why?" Aria asked, thinking Noelle had finally lost it.

"That dang cat wants us to follow it." Noelle snapped, annoyed. "And you know this...how?" Aria questioned. "It won't leave me alone. It kept coming back over and over again until I started following it, it led me here, I think it wants to show us something." Noelle said quickly.

"I think you've lost it but you're my friend, so I'll go with you." Aria grabbed a jacket and after slipping on some shoes, followed Noelle and the mysterious cat. The cat padded back behind Aria's house, into the forest behind it. Noelle and Aria paused for a moment before following. The cat leapt and winded around trees and fallen branches with ease. The two girls struggled to keep a steady pace with it.

The cat suddenly paused and Aria struggled not to trip over it. It plopped down on it's rump and pointed it's tail at the ground. Picking up a stick, Noelle touched the spot and the ground fell away. Leaves, branches and dirt slipped from under her feet as Noelle jumped back to avoid falling in.

"How can cats be so intelligent?" Aria muttered.

"Cats are amazing creatures, but maybe not this one, I think it wants us dead."

"Well, curiousity did kill the cat."

"Along with the people following it." Noelle muttered.

"Before you go any further, just stop now." There was silence. "Well, ladies first!" Aria joked. Noelle glared at her. Aria turned serious. "Are we really just trusting a cat that wants us to possibly fall to our deaths?" The blonde sighed. "No, we really shouldn't. Come on, let's just leave." The girls turned and started to make their way back out of the forest.

Suddenly, with surprising speed for a cat, it leapt in front of them, causing Aria to stumble backwards. Out of sheer instinct, she grabbed onto Noelle and they tumbled into the hole together.

* * *

That dang cat was the least of our problems. Or so we thought...

* * *

The two girls tumbled through darkness. Their sudden fall caused them to cry out in sheer terror. Looking up at the shrinking hole above them, Aria didn't know if it was her imagination or if that stupid cat was watching them fall.

The screams were cut short as there was a small thud coming from their heads. Knocking them unconscious, both pairs of eyes slowly closed as eternal darkness washed over both.

* * *

_**Heh, heh, Cliffy in the first chapter. Rules to life: Do not follow a random cat even if your best friend has gone crazy and is asking you to. Especially if you are bonkers too. ~Lyric**_

_**Well, that was fun to write! In case you're a little confused (which you might be), this is a shared account. Lyric(al) and I write together, so if our updates take a while, it's because we're editing/writing. Thanks for reading this! ~Sunrise**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**BTW, the cat's name was Ravage :P ~Lyric**_


	2. Wait, what?

**Aria's POV**

What's going on? Where am I? I feel strange, but what am I supposed to feel like?

* * *

_**Onlining optics...**_

* * *

Sand. Orange. Cliffs seem to jut out of nowhere. The wind whirls the grainy pieces into the air, creating art. Where in the world did that just come from? I blinked, suddenly finding it hard to move. My movements were sloppy and uncoordinated.

* * *

_**Energy Levels: Normal...**_

* * *

My eyes, or optics, as my processor had informed me, seemed to be like looking out windows. Words scrolled down in front of me, seeming to be inside my optics. Words telling me about my systems, and onlining them.

I finally gain enough control over my body to crawl a few feet. My mind can't seem to stay on one thing long. Thoughts whisked away with no memories. Thoughts repeating though I don't know it.

Ooh, what's that? My digit pokes into the sand, fascinated for a few seconds on how it feels, before I switch to staring at the rocks around me.

* * *

_**Bipedal Form: in Use...**_

* * *

More words across my vision, a bug flies by, zapping my attention for the moment. My short attention span switches to my body, what I look like. Teal and orange armor fit onto my body in a comfortable manner. Everything is so big, I lose my train of thought as I unwilling think about the size of things, unable to grasp earlier thoughts again. The only thing I can seem to hold on to, is one word. Seaflinger, my name.

* * *

_**Giant break and setting shift here**_

* * *

"I assure you, Agent Fowler, the children are perfectly safe and well protected here." A baritone voice says, calm despite the man yelling at him.

* * *

_**Beep...**_

* * *

"Yeah right, Prime! You 'Bots have destroyed yet another military base fighting those damn 'Cons!" Agent Fowler raged.

* * *

_**Beep Beep...**_

* * *

No one paid any attention to the pulsing light on the computer screen. They were too busy either arguing or trying to calm someone down. "Uhh...Guys?" A human girl said quietly, no one paid her any attention. The pink streak in her hair bobbed, as she jumped up and down a bit.

* * *

_**Beep...**_

* * *

"Guys!" She said louder, they were all still arguing. "GUYS!" She screeched. Silence. "What is it Miko?" A large, green bot asked. "The computer's beeping." She pointed out, nonchalantly pointing at the glowing screen with the pulsing light.

A red and white bot stepped over to the computer. Reading the information, his optics went wide. "Holy Primus..." He whispered. "Prime, come see this."

The tallest of all the robots in the room, Optimus Prime made his way to the computer, "What is it, old friend?" He asked in his deep voice. The red and white robot pointed to the screen. "How can it be?" Optimus Prime asked.

"What is it?" Miko questioned excitedly. "There hasn't been a sparkling since Cybertron was destroyed." The Autobot leader said. "Ooh, what's a sparkling?" Miko asked, interested. She was ignored.

Ratchet quickly set up groundbridge coordinates to take them to the sparkling in the middle of the desert. The whole team went, save the humans, Ratchet and a certain pair of bots.

* * *

_**xXxXxXx**_

* * *

The Autobot team came out of the swirling green and blue groundbridge, blasters at the ready. Their optics found a sight they all thought they would never see again. A little teal and orange sparkling sat, playing in the sand. Almost immediately after their optics laid sight on the sparkling, another ground bridge opened up. Out jumped a medley of silver and purple robots.

Decepticons.

The 'Cons started shooting at the 'Bots, Optimus immediately started giving orders, simultaneously shooting at the 'Cons. "Arcee, get the sparkling to safety, the rest of us shall hold the 'Cons back and keep the sparkling unharmed." His baritone voice rang out above the sound of blasters firing and howling wind.

The sparkling, little Seaflinger, crawled around on the sand, seemingly oblivious to the fighting going on around her. She was suddenly scooped up into a blue, pink and silver femme's servos. Arcee ran, ducking shots fired from blasters and clutching the little femme to her chassis. Sliding behind a rock, she began also firing at the 'Cons, while guarding the sparkling.

The Autobots were being forced back by the sheer numbers of the Decepticons. Optimus comm linked to Ratchet, and the Autobot medic opened a groundbridge at their coordinates. Making sure Arcee and the sparkling got in safely, the Autobots ran into the swirling colors of the groundbridge, firing at cons all the way.

* * *

_**xXxXxXx**_

* * *

After coming through the groundbridge back into Autobot base, Seaflinger still clutched safely in Arcee's arms. Ratchet turned around from his post at the groundbridge controls. Seeing the little teal and orange femme gurgling contently from Arcee's arms, he began stuttering. Upon seeing the sparkling, Miko of course exclaimed "You guys can have babies?!"

Arcee quickly handed off the sparkling to the medic. Ratchet scanned the femme. His optics widened at the results. "Primus, it-it's a femme!" he exclaimed. Jack turned to Arcee. "What's a femme?"

"The equivalent of an Earth female."

"Oh."

"Sparklings haven't been born in millenia, much less a femme!" Ratchet continued. "And she seems to be in excellent condition!"

"What's this I hear about a femme?" a voice asked. Ratchet turned to look at the speaker. "I don't think you'd be interested in this, Sideswipe. By the way, where were you?" Sideswipe froze. "Uh...I-" "Never mind," The medic interrupted with a wave of his free hand. "I don't care. But what is important is who's going to take care of her."

Miko jumped up. "I want to take care of a robot baby!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Ratchet winced at the sound. "It is physically impossible for a human, even a human femme, to take care of a sparkling. Only Cybertronian femmes can take care of sparklings because of their special Carrier programming.""Carry what now?" Miko questioned. Ratchet vented. "Mothers." "Ooooh. Then that means Arcee has to do it!" Arcee widened her optics.

"I can not take care of a sparkling. I am not a born Carrier, I was born to fight." "If Arcee can't do it, the sparkling will die!" Ratchet snapped. "You'll be fine, Arcee." Jack encouraged. The older femme glared down at him. "Have you ever taken care of a-" She paused. "-a baby before Jack?" She snapped. "Um...no..."

"Arcee, if what Ratchet means is true, you are literally the only one who could help Cybertronians get back on track, if you know what I mean." Raf looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "Yeah, Arcee, if I can't take care of a robot baby, you have to do it!" Miko exclaimed. The blue femme vented. "Fine. But then Sideswipe has to be her guardian." The red mech who was talking to his yellow twin snapped his gaze to her.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**Oh. My word. We had so much fun writing that, especially the ending XD. I love how Sideswipe is just like "The hell did you just say?" And oh! Cliffy again! Heh, heh, you will have to wait for the next chapter. Oh I can't get over how amazing it was to write about Miko! Gah, so wonderful! Thinking of all those funny but kind of stupid questions, I'm pretty sure we nailed her character. I love this chapter! ~Lyric**

**That was fun! I so had a blank moment at times, but other than that, it was good! I'm proud to say that there is more to come! Thank you for reading this, and expect more chapters later on! ~Sunrise**


	3. Revenge is Sweet

_**Last time:**_

"Arcee, if what Ratchet means is true, you are literally the only one who could help Cybertronians get back on track, if you know what I mean." Raf looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "Yeah, Arcee, if I can't take care of a robot baby, you have to do it!" Miko exclaimed. The blue femme vented. "Fine. But then Sideswipe has to be her guardian." The red mech who was talking to his yellow twin snapped his gaze to her.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"You heard me Sideswipe, if I have to take care of the sparkling, you have to be her guardian." Arcee repeated, quite smug with the look on the red mech's face. "But why me? Couldn't it be like, Ratchet? Doesn't he know more about sparklings than I do?" "I'm too busy to take care of a sparkling." said mech called.

Seaflinger made whirring and clicking noises from Ratchet's arms. "Speaking of being busy, I have to do something right now." Ratchet continued and quickly put Seaflinger in Sideswipe's arms. He fumbled around a bit, before holding Seaflinger in an awkward but steady position in his arms.

Arcee's Carrier programming suddenly decided to kick in. She snatched Seaflinger from Sidewipe's arms. "Sideswipe," She scolded. "You are not supporting her correctly!" Arcee shifted Seaflinger until all of her was comfortably supported in the femme's arms. Seaflinger rested her tiny helm against Arcee's chassis, and gave a content chirp.

"How am I supposed to know how to hold her, it's not like I've ever held a sparkling before!" Sideswipe replied, exasperated. Arcee growled at him, Ratchet chuckled. "Someone's Carrier programming finally kicked in." He mused. Arcee stopped cooing at Seaflinger and looked up. "What?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Carrier programming." Ratchet repeated, grunting. "All femmes have it. It seems like you would like to bond with her. Someone has to do it, it's unhealthy for a sparkling to not have any bonds." The grumpy medic continued. "But wouldn't it be a risk?" Bulkhead asked.

Miko looked at him. "What do you mean, Bulk?" "Well," The green bot suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "when you form a bond, it's for life. And if one of you end up dying, you die too. Basically the only thing that kept you alive was either not forming a bond or a great distance from whoever you bonded with." Now Ratchet was paying attention.

"Bulkhead, how did you know that?" "Hey, I'm not that dumb!" All eyes and optics turned back to Arcee. "I...suddenly don't think I want to bond with this femme. So that means Sideswipe will have to form a Guardian Bond with her!" "What?! First you say I have to look after her, and now after Bulkhead says that Cybertronians with bonds die easier, you _want_ me to form a bond with her?!" The smug look returned to her face.

"Yup. You have to do it, you said you'd do anything for me after _that incident_." The red mech's face seemed to pale, if it was possible. "...OK..." The older femme smirked. "Good." The whole time, Seaflinger was quiet. It seemed like she knew that she should be quiet. Nobody knew what was going on in her head. At least, until the bond was formed.

* * *

Arcee carefully handed Seaflinger to Sideswipe. Now, Arcee could be scary when she wanted to, which was about 80% of the time. But the Carrier programing boosts it up to 100%. In Sideswipe's eyes, a femme that was usually scary and then had her Carrier programming activated was the scariest femme EVER.

After making sure the smaller femme was held perfectly, Arcee stepped back and folded her arms across her chest plates. Sideswipe stood with Seaflinger in his servos, hesitating. Miko leaned over the railing and cupped her hands around her mouth, amplifying what she then shouted "JUST BOND WITH HER ALREADY!"

With one servo, the red mech slowly opened his chassis, revealing the bright blue glow that was his Spark. Mesmerized by it, Seaflinger reached out a tiny servo and touched it. Both Cybertronians felt a strange feeling, like there was something new in their chassis.

Having experience with bonds before, Sideswipe sent out a small happy feeling. Seaflinger's optic ridges narrowed, and sent some confusion through the bond. The mech slightly smiled and sent some love. The teal and orange femme clicked and snuggled closer into his arms.

"Well, that worked out good." Bulkhead commented. Sideswipe glared at him. "Don't think that since you gave us useful information, you're not going unnoticed for convincing Arcee even further for me to bond with the sparkling." If the bulky mech was human, he definitely would have paled.

* * *

**We are so sorry for not updating, for some reason I couldn't get into Google Drive for the longest time, and then I had computer problems. I then had to find a new weird way to use my computer. In the process, I got a Kindle Fire and scared the shit out of my sister by playing Five Nights at Freddy's (Heh heh, thank you Bonnie for jump scares I can shove in my sister's face)... Well, hope people actually still read this and it's not forgotten.**

**~Lyric**

**Oh wow, you actually ended up playing it, Lyric! And since you (the reader) most likely have forgotten this, know that we will wait another several months until we update again. Just kidding. I honestly don't have much of an excuse, except that two of my relatives were hospitalized, one's in rehab now, and that my new video games/homework engulfed me. OK, that's a really big excuse. Anyway, please do the usual, and check out some of our conversation while typing this!**

**~Sunrise**

* * *

Lyric: Just...end up dying, nice way of putting it. Well, not exactly die when someone on the other end of the bond dies, metaphorically right?

Sunrise: No, you literally die too.

Lyric: Wow. Cybertronian stuff...is harsh.

Sunrise: Why do you think so many Cybertronians died in the war?

Lyric: Because they got shot or killed at the hands of war?

Sunrise: The mechs mostly did the fighting. But since they had a bondmate, their femme died too. It was even worse if you had a family bond.

Lyric: Wow, OK, I got it I GET IT EVERYONE DIED.

Sunrise: But in MY EYES, since Starscream has a trine with Thundercracker and Skywarp, since they were literally planets/galaxies away, just the two of them died. All Starscream got was huge pain.

Lyric: Pfft the stiletto heeled seeker lived, K. Distance weakens the bond?

Sunrise: Distance actually does weaken it.

Lyric: YES I FINALLY GOT SOMETHING RIGHT!

Sunrise: How else do you think Sideswipe survived so long in the Bayverse?

Lyric: Distance...

Sunrise: Yup.

* * *

**Enjoy my miniscule knowledge of Transformers...wow I sound like an idiot in that conversation.**

**~Lyric**

**By the way, we both decided to include that conversation in this author's note. :)**

**~Sunrise**


	4. AN-Really Important!

** Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, you'll get to see my giant rant next chapter. But, what we're asking is: any name suggestions for Seaflinger? Sideswipe won't full-out reveal her name, because heck, as of this moment he doesn't know about her name in the first place. So, as a temporary name, what would you name Seaflinger? She's a teal and orange Grounder, but the colors can change (ex: orange and black later on, teal and blue later on, etc). That's all you really need to know. In order for our inspiration to strike, we would like your help! Thanks for still reading this!**

**~Lyrical Sunrise (Sunrise wrote this note)**

** Wow, sure as heck haven't updated this in a while. Anyways, my computer hates me to hell and back, I hate it even more. The mutual almost agreement of slow wifi and ads everywhere is slowly driving me insane. And I've spent way too much time thinking of OCs for no reason and now they're all in my head having a fucking tea party or some shit. I'm weird. And then I'm trying to update other shit, like wattpad. My OCs never leave me alone.**

**~Lyrical**


End file.
